


A Tea Tail

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a fuckup, Cat, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat Tail, Cat Whiskers, Cat!Diana, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cussing, Diakko, Does THIS count as furry!diana?, F/F, Magic, Or furry!akko for liking diana?, Smut, Spell Failure, Tea, The title is literally a cat pun, as always, cat features, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Akko, as always, messes up, and Diana, as always, takes the brunt of it. Of course, Akko makes it up to her, whether it be with the "diddly-do" or cat-puns, will we ever know?





	A Tea Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gost_tombstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gost_tombstone/gifts).



> This took a long time to write. I'm really glad I got to write it though, as you can see, from my pfp, I love cat!diana. So, when I brought it up to Gost, a fellow cat!diana lover, I knew I had to make a cat!diana fic.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my shameless smut!

**Last Week**

 

“Akko! What is this mess? Is this my tea? Oh dear Beatrix, that  _ is _ my tea. Why is it all over the ground?” 

 

Akko stepped away, hiding her wand behind her back, “I-I’m sorry, I was doing my daily exercise and I tripped.”

 

Diana raised a speculative eyebrow, “You tripped  _ into _ my drawers?”

 

Looking around, Akko sheepishly added “I tripped a lot.”

  
Huffing, Diana quickly conjured up a spell to clean up the room, effectively clearing away all the spilled tea grounds. “Akko. . .” she trailed off, “whatever am I going to do with you?” She said, smiling affectionately. 

 

Akko gave a wry smile in return, “Not make me study tonight?”

 

Chuckling, Diana replied “Oh no, you’re  _ definitely _ doing twice as much tonight.”

 

With a groan, Akko began to follow Diana to the library, closing the dormitory door behind them.

_______________________

**Present Time**

 

“Akko, what is it that you’d like to show me? You know I am quite busy, I haven’t got much time for fun and games.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Akko continued to drag Diana into the blue-team’s dormitory, motioning for her to sit down on the bed. Making sure Diana would stay, Akko pulled out a ribbon. 

 

“Akko? What’s that ribbon for-” cut off by a finger, Diana’s vision faded to black as said ribbon was tied around her eyes. 

 

“Shhhhh, don’t worry, I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

 

Diana kinked an eyebrow, which Akko couldn't see. “I’m worrying already. What are you attempting to do?” Akko ignored her, continuing on with her task silently. 

 

Grunting, Diana tried to remove the blindfold herself, only to have her hand slapped away. “Don’t take it off! You’ll ruin the surprise,” Akko whined. 

 

Smiling, Diana put her hands up in mock surrender, “Fine, fine, I won’t, just tell me when I’m allowed to remove the blindfold.”

 

Huffing, Akko soon finished, making several loud clanking noises, which worried Diana. 

 

“Alright, you can take it off now,” muttering under her breath, Diana removed her blindfold, blinking repeatedly to get used to the light. Focusing her gaze on Akko, she smiled. “So, you like tea.”

 

Giving Akko a deadpan expression, Diana nodded. “Yes. . . I  _ did _ think that was quite obvious.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Akko brought out a tray filled with everything necessary for tea time. “So, I know I messed up with the whole tea thing in class, so. . . I’ve been practicing it for a really long time. I think I’ve even managed to do it without saying the spell aloud!”

 

Diana’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really? Akko, I’m so proud, you’ve gotten so far in your magic-” “Diana,” Akko interrupted, “I haven’t even cast the spell yet.” With a blush, Diana closed her mouth. 

 

Grabbing her wand, Akko silently prepared herself. Whispering “please don’t mess this up” under her breath to herself, she pointed her wand at the metal tray and cast the spell.

 

Only for it to bounce back  _ off _ the tray and towards Akko, who only barely managed to dodge it. Diana, however, wasn't as lucky. 

 

The spell hit her fullforce, knocking her over onto the bed. Akko, who was just almost hit by the same spell, immediately shot up, checking to see if Diana was okay. 

 

Upon seeing that all of Diana’s limbs were intact and where they were supposed to be, Akko breathed a sigh of relief. “Diana! You’re okay! I was so afraid that the spell would like, rearrange your limbs or some. . . thing. . .” Akko trailed off, noticing something atop of Diana’s head. 

 

Diana, who, having just recovered from the shock of the spell, checked herself for any injuries. “Akko! You could’ve seriously injured me! Or worse, yourself! You really need to be more careful when. . .” Diana’s voice droned on in the background as Akko stared unblinking at Diana’s head. “-kko? Akko? Are you injured? You’ve been staring at me for  _ quite _ a while now.”

 

“D-Diana,” Akko stuttered, “You have ears.”

 

“Uh, Akko, are you sure you weren’t injured? I’ve  _ always _ had ears.”

 

Akko huffed before pulling Diana to a sit on the bed, “No, Diana, you have  _ cat _ ears.”

 

Her eyes widening, Diana jumped up and ran to the mirror above her dresser. “Oh, dear Beatrix. I  _ do _ have cat ears. Akko! What did you do to me?” 

 

Cringing slightly at the yell, Akko laughed awkwardly. “Uh- oops?”

 

Diana scowled, “This isn’t “oops” Akko, you’ve turned me into some kind of zoomorphic character!” 

  
Akko squinted her eyes, “Why are we going to a zoo?” 

 

Facepalming, Diana let out a sigh of defeat. “Akko no- we’re not going to the zoo, nevermind what I said, we need to find a way to reverse this.”

 

Nodding Akko readied her wand, only for Diana to take it from her grasp. “Why’d you take my wand away, I wanna help~” she whined while attempting to take her wand back. Diana, what with Akko being more athletic and all, was having trouble keeping it out of Akko’s reach. 

 

After struggling for a while, Diana suddenly let out a growl. Both girls froze, eyes widening as they turned to look at the other. 

 

Akko opened her mouth first, “D-did you just. . . growl at me?”

 

Diana dropped the wand, stuttering and blushing as she stepped back. “Pfft- wha- no, of course I didn’t,” she sputtered out, sporting a crimson face. 

 

Akko barely managed to stifle a laugh, “You just hissed at me! Oh my- this is priceless, I can’t.”

 

Breaking out in full-on laughter, Akko slumped against the wall, laughing so hard she couldn’t hold herself up. Diana gave her a glare that could kill before picking up Akko’s wand and pocketing it. Taking out her own, she quickly cast a spell to be rid of the offending ears. Only for something new to sprout up from her lower back. 

 

Akko, who was still dying on the floor, had yet to notice. And, the new limb  _ was _ attached behind her, so Diana hadn’t noticed either. Frustrated that her first spell hadn’t worked, she cast another. This time, she could  _ see _ the new cat-like feature pop up. And, seeing the whiskers growing out of her face, she screamed. 

  
Akko jumped up at the sound of the scream, checking to see if Diana was okay. Diana was covering her face, not noticing her tail swishing. 

 

“Akko. . . what kind of spell did you use?” She questioned, finally revealing her face to Akko. 

 

Akko began to sputter in laughter. “Pfft- Y-you-  _ You have whiskers- and a tail!” _ Diana’s eyes widened and she blanched after realizing that what Akko had said was all too true.

 

“I-I have a  _ what now _ ?” Turning her head, Diana let out a cry at the sight of her new limb. “H-how am I going to fix this? Each spell I cast only gave me another cat feature. . . I don’t know what to do.” With a sad face, Diana absentmindedly waved her tail slowly, nearly dragging on the ground, showing that she was unhappy. Akko, who didn’t know whether she should wrap Diana up in her arms or attempt to help, moved closer. 

 

“Is there anything I could do? I know _ I’m  _ the one who started this mess but. . .” Diana shook her head no, curling up into a ball. Akko could only stare, not knowing quite what to do. Shrugging, she jumped atop the bed where Diana was curled up, making her bounce slightly on impact. Groaning, Diana lifted up her head, only to be met with Akko’s chest. 

 

“Akko! What are you doing?” 

 

Akko smiled, “Well, whenever you’re stressed, the diddly-do always tends to cheer you up!”

 

Diana’s expression deadpanned, “Did you really just call  _ sex _ the  _ diddly-do?  _ How old are you again? Actually, don’t answer that. Do you  _ really _ want to have sex with me when I. . . look like  _ this _ ?”

 

Akko’s expression softened at the question, “Of course I do, there will  _ never,  _ **_ever_ ** be a time where I  _ wouldn’t _ want to. And if there ever is, I want you to shoot me because that’s probably an imposter.”

 

Giggling at Akko’s joke, Diana conceded. “Thank you for the reassurance, it means a lot, especially coming from you. And, yes, I suppose the “diddly-do”  _ would _ cheer me up, but I’d feel rather strange doing it in  _ this _ fashion. . .” trailing off, Diana looked at Akko in question, who was smiling brightly.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Akko breathed out, stalking closer to Diana. 

 

Diana, who was slightly turned on by the “please”, scooted back so her back was against the headboard. Akko soon followed, crawling on her hands and knees in a sultry fashion. 

 

“A-and you’re absolutely sure you’d like to do it, even with the ears and whatnot?” Akko nodded her head furiously at that, giving Diana a reassuring smile. Diana sighed, then proceeded to shrug her shoulders. “Oh to hell with it, why not.” And with that, Diana tackled Akko. 

 

Pressing her lips to Akko’s, Diana let out a mewl, causing Akko to smile into their kiss. They continued their make-out session for a while, both afraid to go too far, what with Diana’s current state and all. Soon, Diana was fed up with simply making out and began to trail her lips down Akko’s neck. 

 

“D-Diana,” Akko whined, face red and chest puffing, “please.”

 

Diana, who was more than willing to do what Akko was begging for, began to unbutton Akko’s shirt, slightly fumbling with the last few. Smiling triumphantly after finally managing to remove the shirt, Diana threw it off to the side, not even checking to see where it had landed. Doing the same with Akko’s bra (only fumbling with the clip for a few moments), Diana gave Akko a sultry smirk. Kissing just below her bellybutton, Diana trailed up, leaving wet kisses up her torso, between the valley of her breasts and up to her pulse point. There, she sucked on the skin, leaving a dark bruise. Smirking, Diana trailed back down, leaving marks on every bit of skin that her lips touched. 

 

Akko, who was completely exasperated with the teasing, grabbed Diana’s face and led her into a forceful kiss, complete with teeth and tongues clashing repeatedly. With that, Diana trailed a finger down Akko’s body, stopping right above her skirt line. Akko could only whimper into Diana’s mouth, as she knew what was about to happen. Well, what she  _ hoped _ would happen. 

 

Rapidly unzipping Akko’s skirt and sliding it down her legs, Diana broke off the kiss and moved down so she was face level with Akko’s crotch. “Pink with white stripes? Interesting. . .” Diana trailed off, already beginning to tear off said colorful panties. Akko said nothing, as she had begun to hold her breath the moment her skirt was gone. As soon as her panties were removed, she let out a long sigh, one of relief and uncontrolled excitement for what was to happen. 

 

Whining when Diana’s breath once again made contact with her center, Akko waited in anticipation. Diana, who- unfortunately for Akko- was taking her sweet time, leaned down to Akko’s calf and trailed kisses all the way back up to her thigh before doing the same to her other leg. Humming discontentedly, Akko attempted to fix her problem herself, only to have her hand smacked away with a hiss. Finally looking up, Diana glared into Akko’s eyes, who took note of the fact that Diana’s eyes looked a  _ lot _ more green than usual. Before she could comment on it, Diana’s breath was once again beating on her center. 

 

Only waiting another moment to tease Akko further, Diana dove in, licking up the moisture that had gathered in Akko’s center. 

 

Gasping when Diana’s tongue made contact with her wet folds, Akko locked her legs around Diana’s head, forcing her closer to her heated center. Diana dove her tongue as deep as she could, moving it faster at every sound Akko let slip from her mouth. After effectively “cleaning” Akko’s center, Diana drew her tongue back, relishing in the sounds her body made as she did so. Giving her a smirk, Diana leaned in once again, only this time with her teeth, and lightly took Akko’s nub between her teeth. Making sure not to hurt her, Diana lightly bit on said nub, drawing endless mewls from Akko’s throat. With a resounding pop, Diana let the nub free, only to bring up her hand and plunge two fingers deep inside of Akko. With a loud shriek, Akko came, allowing Diana to lick up the mess as she helped ride her through the aftershocks. 

 

Still breathing heavily, Akko laid with a hand covering the deep blush on her face, too exhausted to move. Diana, seeing this, proceeded to lick her hand and fingers clean of Akko’s essence in a cat-like fashion. Narrowing her eyes at Akko when she attempted to get up, she stopped her licking and laid a hand on Akko’s thigh, promptly ending her self-cleansing session.

 

“Alright,” Akko began, “your turn!” Diana merely raised an eyebrow before huffing. 

 

“There’s no need, especially when I look like  _ this _ . I don’t want you to force yourself through that.” Giving Diana the meanest glare she could muster up, Akko lept up onto Diana so that she was straddling her. 

 

Placing a kiss on each of her new-found ears, Akko gave a warm smile. “Diana, didn’t we  _ just _ go over this? I don’t mind, really. Actually, scratch that, I don’t just mind it, I  _ like  _ it. I think you look absolutely  **adorable!** ” 

 

Stuttering and attempting to formulate a response, Diana was shushed with a kiss, having no choice but to respond with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Akko, who was pleased with the response given, had already begun to unbutton Diana’s shirt, finishing off the last button with no fumbling at all. Which, of course, irked Diana but didn’t proceed to comment nonetheless. Quickly tearing off Diana’s bra (with, once again,  _ no _ fumbling), Akko lowered her head, slipping a round, pink nipple inside her mouth. Gasping when Akko rolled her tongue around said nipple, Diana lowered her chin to rest on Akko’s head, not having the strength to keep her head up. Akko simply smiled at said action as she switched to her other breast, doing to same as she did to the other. 

 

Soon, after Akko had decided that Diana’s chest had enjoyed enough attention, she moved her attention further down. Sliding her right hand up Diana’s thigh, resting her fingertips just below where Diana  _ really _ wanted her, Akko moved in to give Diana a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Akko just barely moved her hand up further, the pads of her fingertips hovering over Diana’s covered lower lips. Mewling in frustration, Diana bit down on Akko’s bottom lip, which earned a grunt from her partner. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Akko froze completely, staring Diana in the eyes tauntingly. Giving her a wink, Akko brought her fingers up once more, and, moving Diana’s panties to the side, traced the tip of her forefinger lightly against Diana’s wet folds teasingly. Diana, having had enough of the teasing, leaned her hand down and grabbed Akko by the wrist. 

 

“Stop  **_fucking_ ** teasing and  **fuck. me.** ”

 

With her eyebrows raised in surprise (had Diana  _ really _ just cursed? Aloud? Twice?), Akko complied, slowly inserting a finger into Diana’s core. Starting at a slow pace, Akko placed her lips around Diana’s nipple once again, all while sliding a finger in and out of Diana. Soon, Akko picked up the pace, moving said finger faster. Biting the tip of Diana’s pert nipple, Akko let out a deep, appreciative groan at the sound of her moans. Adding a second finger, Akko picked up the pace yet again, trailing kisses up Diana’s throat, leading up to her forehead. Not stopping there, Akko placed a kiss on each cat-ear before biting down harshly on her right ear and pressing her thumb on Diana’s clit. 

 

Coming with a loud “meow”, Akko smiled as Diana calmed down, getting up and grabbing the two a new,  _ clean _ blanket. As Diana was finishing up her cool-down, Akko made a joke. 

 

“Hey, hey, Diana, dontcha think that was absolutely  _ purr-fect? _ ”

 

Giving Akko a glare, Diana grabbed the new blanket from her arms and set it out for the both of them. “Really? You’re doing the cat-puns  _ now? _ ”

 

Cracking a grin, Akko replied “Well of course I’m doing them  _ meow. _ ”

 

Diana could only facepalm as Akko continued. 

 

“Am I not  _ hiss-terical? _ ”

 

Giving up and sliding into the blankets comfily, Diana could only hum in response. 

 

“Diana, you’re really  _ purr-ty. _ ”

 

Snuggling in deeper into the blanket as Akko slid in next to her, Diana nodded her head, half listening to what Akko was saying. 

 

“Don’t you think you’re claw- wait, Diana, are you purring?”

 

Eyes opening wide when Akko said that, Diana quickly denied such claims. “Wha-? No, of course I’m not “purring” I’m simply-” shutting Diana up with the kink of an eyebrow, Akko interrupted with “Diana, I can _litter-ally_ _hear_ you purring. I’m _feline_ you purring as well, your whole body is like, vibrating.”

 

With a blush, Diana turned away. “S-shut up! Also, is it your goal to annoy me endlessly with every cat-pun you can think of?”

 

Feeling ever so slightly guilty for her teasing, Akko slid behind Diana before embracing her. “I’m sorry, I know you’re still a little sensitive about the subject. How about we go to sleep and figure this all out in the morning?”

 

With a slight nod of her head, Diana nestled in further, happy that Akko was ignoring the fact that she was purring again. 

 

“Diana?” Akko’s voice rang out in the darkness after a few moments of silence. 

 

“Yes Akko?”

 

“I love  _ mew _ .”

 

With an exaggerated huff, Diana attempted to throw off the blankets in an annoyed fit, “Really Akko? I thought we were done with the cat-puns.” Held back by Akko’s arms around her waist, Diana quickly gave up.

 

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Akko went silent once again. Both girls appreciated the silence for a while, until Diana spoke up.

 

“For what it’s worth, I love  _ you _ too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof. This was kinda rushed ngl. Oh well. I still have some goodies in store for y'all, so stay tuned!  
> As always, thank you to my cutie, Raz, for beta/editing this, and thank you to my discord server, which seems to be the only thing really keeping me going nowadays.  
> And, a big thank you to Gost, to whom this is dedicated to, for helping me come up with the idea. Thank you son, I love you!!!


End file.
